Horizon (Tripped)
Appearance Horizon is a light orange SkyWing, with a pale underbelly and a longer-than-usual neck. Her eyes are golden, with flashes of orange beneath each pupil, and she wears solely topaz jewellery - a tribute to her mother, Billows. Horizon is tall for her age, so that many mistake her for a five or even six year old dragonet. Her wings are also larger than a typical SkyWing of her age, and so they give her a gawky, angular appearance when partially furled. She also has stripes - black, jagged lines that slash through the light orange of her back, tail and face. She imagines that these make her look tough, ready for a battle - ready for anything. Personality Even though Horizon is a young dragonet, she is logical and "above-it-all." Her constant search for knowledge often gets in the way of her relationships, especially those few who are close to her. When thrust into new environments, Horizon will respond with decisiveness - assessing threats, classifying dragons and all the while being that creepy, unapproachable stranger who lurks in the background. If a dragon tries to talk to Horizon, she'll often stare at them, having logically concluded that that is the best way to communicate "leave me alone I don't want to talk you." It's also very effective - she has succeeded multiple times with pleasing results. History Horizon hatched to a couple of aristocratic SkyWings - Billows and Sunrise. Billows was a royal court adviser while her father - Sunrise - oversaw the proceedings of the Royal SkyWing Hatchery. Horizon was thus raised with a very expensive education, even when she was one year old. She proved talented and intelligent, progressing through the grades quickly and with excellent marks. However, after Queen Ruby ascended to the throne, her parents decided to leave the kingdom. While Billows had been more reluctant, but Sunrise had been a devout Scarlet loyalist - and so, in the middle of the night, the small family fled to the Kingdom of Sand. Horizon had been two years old when they moved, and she had been forced to give up her education in search of a better, more fulfilling occupation that would pay the rent. And so she settled with botany, working in the local vegetable gardens with her mother and father. Though she found this job demeaning, Horizon accepted that it was necessary: no longer could she live the wealthy, fastidious life of a SkyWing noble. However, there was a rough season of little rain and horrid weather - destroying the gardens and forcing the town to disband. Desperate, Horizon and her family were forced into a life of thievery - being SkyWings, they were turned down more often than not, and regarded with distrust wherever they went. For over a year now, Horizon has been forced to use her logic for scamming - scamming for food, scamming for tools, scamming for whatever might catch her eye. She doesn't find this very gut-wrenching or guilt-inducing - rather, a necessary means to survive. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal)